Bluetooth and other wireless network technologies enable users to create small network groups, known as ad hoc groups, that allow users to exchange data/contact information during, for example, meetings and informal encounters. A user device having wireless network capabilities will typically maintain a list of all other active network devices that are within range of the device. To establish an ad hoc group, a user must typically go through the list of active devices to select the individual devices that he wishes to include in the group. Unfortunately, such lists are often very long, sometimes including one hundred or more devices. In addition, these lists often identify individual devices using identifiers (e.g., medium access control (MAC) address, machine name, etc.) that do not necessarily identify the corresponding users of the devices. Therefore, the process of forming an ad hoc group can be difficult and time consuming.